Roadtrip: SON Style
by fancy-pants-mcwriter-face
Summary: Ashley may have mad a mistake now she needs to drive across the country to make it right...ish
1. Chapter 1

We were drunk again. My roommate and I. We've been friends since grade school were we met in the chairs in front of the principal's office, both of us in trouble for having personalities too large to fit within the walls of our small town's local middle school. He turned 21 last month and of the 31 days since his coming of age 2 of them he spent sober. This was just another night, or it was supposed to be.

"I just want one cigarette!" I whined at the top of my drunken lungs, melting off the sofa onto the floor. "Just one?" I beg to the gods of drinkers who smoke.

"Just have one so you will shut the fuck up," Sean finally agrees I smile inwardly at the slight lisp in his voice that is no way related to how gay he is, but totally makes me think that he sounds like a homo. Stereotypes are bad!

"No, I can't" I resist dramatically, "Spencer would be pissed!"

"We wont tell Spencer," Aiden contributes, he's my friend. Sean's just his boyfriend. Well, not just, and sometimes not his boyfriend. Sometimes they are engaged and sometimes they are broken up. The only reason he even wanted me to smoke was so that he could go outside with me a sneak of couple of puffs from my square without his bf seeing. He wants to steal my weed too! No way, man, I paid good money for that shit!

"I will tell Spencer, I have to be honest with her!" I didn't have to do shit. But I almost always told Spencer the truth because when I was well- behaved she made me feel proud of myself and worthy of her friendship and when I was ill behaved she would get upset and then I would feel guilty so I would promise not to do it again and if I did do it again she would cry and then I would just actually start not doing what I said I was not going to do. Also because I liked her, in a big sexy time parade kind of way.

It all started when Spencer and I met. In oral performance class. She had a girlfriend and my relationship with my girlfriend was crumbling before my eyes with nothing I could do about it because she was straight and I was not ever going to magically sprout a penis. No matter with what ferocity she rubbed my vagina a like Arabian wishing lamp. Anna is *ahem* was the love of my life. And then she broke up with me. Spencer was with a bitch called Carmen. She took Spencer virginity.

"I should write her letter!" I decide loudly my declaration of productivity. "I'm going to write her a letter!" I pause as the idea manifests in my brain and becomes a grand adventure. "I'm going to write Spencer a letter declaring my love for her and then she's going to realize that being gay is not all that bad of a sin" don't even get me started, "and she will fall madly in love with me and we will be lovers for the rest of forever."

I know, I am utterly and completely a romantic.

The whole me-being-in-love-with-her thing was a fairly new thing.

I had a dream about her. I trust my dream. All we did was kiss. But it woke up something inside of me that would not rest until that dream became a reality. The first thing I did of course upon this realization was call Maggie. Yeah, I'm really messed up. I still very much love her but she's engaged and she promises he's the one, so I was forced to pick myself up by the bootstrap and walk away. And by walk away I mean become her best friend. Even though I wasn't even ASKED to be in the wedding.

Maggie told me she'd seen it coming from a mile.

"What?"

"Yeah, remember that time we were lying in Andy's room" Andy's her brother. After we started going out, I moved in with her and her parents (u- haul much? I know). But, in order to make it not look so obvious to her parents that we were screwing, she gave me her younger brother's room while he was away at college. But most night, we just slept in there together; remember what I said about the screwing? "And I asked you if you were into Jamie and you said "No, we are just friends" and I didn't believe you?"

"We are just friends, I mean we were!" I knew exactly the time she was talking about.

"Obviously not." She says and it totally makes since.

_Dear Spencer, _I write, _I love you. I know you thought about me to (in that way) _One night she did tell me that when we first started hanging out that she was so charmed by me that she had to force herself to remember I had a vagina. _And I know you with think I am being tempted by the devil to make our relationship impure and sinful so that we will lose the path to heaven._ She told me that too, one night, right after she told me if I was a guy I would be perfect for her. I wonder if straight girls know how much it hurt when they say it to us. _ But I don't care because I love you. And I would like nothing more than to hold you in my arms and love you until the day we die. Best friends forever, _Then I signed my name.

"Come here and look at this?" Aiden called from the other room, his office where he had his computer set up. By office I mean a room of nothing but Britney Spears, the Spice Girls, Ashlee Simpson and Katy Perry, and his very extensive CD collection. He was either going to show me porn or a pop music video that I will get bored with and spend the remain 3 minute and 45 seconds staring at my phone willing it to ring.

"Hold on I am writing a letter to Spencer." She recently moved to Florida for an internship with Disney and we agreed to be pen pals.

"Oh!" Aiden pipes up excitedly, "tell her I said black vagina and Christian music!"

_p.s. Aiden says "black vagina and Christian music."_

"All Finished" I said with a tone of self- congratulation, folded the page 3 ways hotdog way and then in half hamburger way. I licked the envelope, appalled at its taste though not entirely surprised this being not the first letter I've written to my dearest pen pal. The address and return address were written unworldly neatness as I was terrified I end up like Stan in Eminem's song.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for your reading and the one person who review. Much love.

Chapter Two:

Here's a lil background, Ashley Style:

I remember the first time i realized i was in love with Spencer. It was a dream i had. No, not a naughty dream. Get your mind out of the gutter. Okay, it was kind of a naughty dream, but it kind of wasnt. See, I've had sex dreams before. loads even. I dream i have sex and superpowers: the two things i don't get as often as I think that i deserve. I'm not actually as big a "ladies lady" as everyone says i am, or as I act. It's mostly all talk. I have no doubt I could bed as many women as possible and believe me, i have done some bedding, but I want romance. I thought I could find that Rom/Com style by meeting a hot bitch in a club but.. they never call me back. Anyway, back to my dream.

We kissed.

_Spence and I were watching a movie like we always do, on her bed in her bedroom with the door closed. It drove her parents crazy is mostly why i did it. At the time, although I thought Spencer was cute and totally girlfriend worthy, I knew she was was in a weird relationship place and didn't want to risk our friendship. But we still cuddled. Alot. _

_"Isn't she cute?" Spence remarked about some dork face mcdweeb on the t.v. I chuckled._

_"You have the worst taste in the world, Spency." I'm the only one in the world she hasn't killed for calling her that nickname._

_She gasp in offense,"I do not! Take it back!" She jumped up._

_"Uh, no." The she started tickling me. That's what she does when she wants me to give in, because she knows how ticklish i am. "Alright, alright. I take it back. You have great taste"_

_She flopped down on her bed with an air of achievement. "that''s right, I do." _

_"I'm sorry, did i say you have great taste? I meant you taste great." I flirted. It was not unusal. I spent alot of my time flirting with Spency. She knew not to take me seriously. _

_"Wouldn't you like to know." She said equally if not more flirtatious then i had been. Like a doucher, instead of taking the bait, I sat there flabbergasted. She did something to me. took all my game and threw it out the window. we stared at each other for a moment, disecting the shit out of the situation, "Wouldn't you?" She asked as if suddenly doubting exaclty how beautiful she is in my eyes. This was it. Now or never baby, I decided. _

_I leaned down and put my lips as close to her's as possible without them touching. She already had her eyes closed and man, did she look like an angel. "God, I would love to." And then i pressed my lips lightly against her, barely making contact, barely making the moment real. Just in case she changed her mind. But she didn't she pulled me closer and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. I'm pretty sure i heard her moan. _

And that's when i woke up. Ever since then I've just sort of known how perfect we are for each other.

Chapter Two point Five

I woke up the morning with a pounding headache. How much did I drink last night? And what the hell is the beeping noise? I roll over to my left, no, not my alarm clock. then to my right, I'm getting closer. On the floor next to my bed was my cellphone flashing aaand making a beeping noise: Mystery solved. it was a voice mail. I did my thing and the message played:

"Ashley, sorry i didn't respond to your text last night, I was at work and i was gonna call but i thought you would already be asleep. You must've been tired because you had loads of spelling errors." she laughed. yes, okay, I know she is niave and doesnt actually know the difference between me drunk texting her and me tired texting her, but it kind of cute, right? "But I can't wait to read the letter you wrote me. If it's anything like the Valentine you sent me, I'm sure I have a place for it on my wall. Love you." The phone clicked off and I threw it back on the floor. Speaking of my floor... why are there crayons everywhere? did I color last night? I don't even own any crayons, until now I guess. and before you ask, yes, okay, i was in love with her when i sent the Valentine. but it was like in a friend way, because she got into a fight with Carmen before the big day and I didn't want her to be alone on the romantic holiday in the world. in spirit at least, I thought i could be there for her. Unfortunately, that stupid bitch called her at like six in the morning, confess her ever undying love for MY Spencer and winning her stupid way into Spencer's good graces. Arrg. I'm always gonna be second place to that- WHOA, what letter? What letter did i write last night, what letter did i say i would send to her?

I hope outta bed so damn quick I almost fall on my ass because I couldn't take the time to untangle myself from my sheets. "What the fuck dude?" I hear a verry familiar voice call from my bed. Uh oh. I turn around slowly hoping it's a dream. Nope, it's not there's a girl in my bed. Naked. With that post sex glow about her. Again, i say uh oh. "No offense, but I actually think you are better at drunk sex than sober sex." That was Cassandra. She's kinda my girlfriend. KINDA.

So, guys that's the end of chapter two. I hope you like it. the thing is, this story is sorta based on my real life. So if you don't like it, I will take it personally.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The entire story is going to be written from Ashley P.O.V. because originally this was written from my P.O.V. until I decide to make it Spashley… There's a lot of background to cover (just a little bit) Just to like introduce the characters. This'll be the last exposition chapter. And a coupla' things:

Maggie is Ashley's ex… chpt 1 I made a typo "Anna" is the (maybe) the real life person.

And Carman is Spencer's gf… which is weird cuz she's straight? Or something… idk… I just wanted to keep with King High but still tell my story. I'll make it a dude's name I guess. (What was the name of the dude Spence got her v- card punched by on the show?)

Thanks to all the readers, you guys are awesome, now do me a favor and review it! (to the few of you that have: Whatup, love you.)

Furthermore, I am not a professional writer so there might be a lot of errors. My bad. Don't judge.

Chapter Three:

Just to clear some things up…

Spencer and I met in college. Well, I dropped out and moved to the State Capital (of Ohio). We stayed in contact cuz that's what friends do and then she got an acting job in Florida.

Not even my second day in Cincinnati I met a tall, dark and super duper sexy brunette at the gas station between my work and apartment. That lesbian was Cassandra. She was, er, is amazing. Love for Spencer aside, I really really connect with Cassie. We like all the same movies, never run out of things to talk about and we both enjoy similar post day stress relievers, weed. Something Spency is whole-heartly against. Shhh. So, I asked her out she said yes and one thing lead to another. When I found out I was in love with Spencer I didn't know how to precede. So, like any hard working focused American… I avoided the issue and pretended like the problem didn't exist. Until one day.

Cassie and I were laying on my bed, making out, when my phone rang. I didn't even pull away I just sorta reached blindly and peaked out the corner of my eye. It was Spencer.

"I'm not gonna answer it." I told Cassie and tried to kiss her again, but she pushed me away.

"No, answer it. It's fine. I don't want you to neglect your friends."

"But, if I answer it, I will be neglecting you." Cassie kind of knew about Spencer, mostly only that she existed. None of that I was in love with her. One hundred percent the reason why I didn't want to answer the phone was because Spencer had this unique ability to make me… swoon. Yes, swoon. Like even talking to her through the phone my side of the world got brighter, she was that special.

Cassie took the phone and pressed the answer key before I could stop her. "Spency!" I answered pretending to be excited. This is gonna be so awkward.

"Ashley! I have so much to tell you." Let it never be said that Spencer talked too little. I know it's cute and all, but already I was bored.

I really really tried to keep up with her story and usually I was pretty good at it… when you know there isn't a smokin' hot babe sitting on my lap, kissing my neck. "uh huh," I faked attention, "and then what happened at the church," I felt Cassie's body stiffen against mine. Church was most assuredly not her thing.

"They sang this most beautiful song ever. Remember that one I was texting you about." No, my drug habits prevent me from remembering anything more than what happened a few hours ago.

"No, I can't say that I do." Cassie chuckled and ran her hands up my thigh. I moaned, slightly and she laughed, then shh'd me.

"Don't worry. Want me to just sing it to you?" She asked. She knows I love to hear her sing, but I haven't the heart yet to tell her angelic voice does not travel through cellular devices very well. Especially on speaker phone. What? I had to go to speaker phone so my hands would be free to roam across Cassie's body. Don't look at me like that.

Before I could respond, Spencer starts singing. And as I had predicted it sounded pretty awful, like I said it would. Cassie couldnt help but laugh. I couldn't do anything but cover her mouth.. with mine. And then I got all worked up again. I had to cut Spency off mid-song. "Spencer, that's great and all.."

Then Cassie whispered in my ear all sexy-like, "Get her off the phone, so I can get you off."

"Spency, I have to go, I'm very very tired. I can barely keep my eyes open." I fake a yawn for good measure.

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry." Damnit, I love it when she calls me 'babe,' "Got to sleep. I'm sorry. We can talk tomorrow, right." Cassie already had me on my back and was unbuttoning my loose fitting jeans.

"Yeah, no, totally. Night." I hung up without hearing her say goodbye.

So, that's Cassie. She's kinda bad, but kinda good. Its complicated to say the least. I know she's not forever. I do. I'm hardly attached to her, hardly. But what could a girl like Spencer ever see in a loser like me?

Epilogue to Chapter Three:

The next about midafternoon I got a text. From Spencer. As if I didn't feel bad enough for ditching her for sex (which by the way is not the first time that's happened), she just has to text me and tell me about how wonderful it was to hear my voice and how things with her and what's his name aren't going that well. I felt like shit.

Present Day:

"better at drunk sex than sober sex…"She shouted. I know she didn't actually shout but it seemed like she shouted due to my incredible hangover. "That just means we will have to practice more, right" I turned to look at her, it was my intention to roll my eyes at her attempt to get me into bed, but when I turned around she was naked and sprawled across my bed in the most most most sexy position. With my tongue flapped out of my mouth I crawled into bed next to Cassie. "Whose was that on the phone?" She asked.

"What phone?" Oh shit, yeah, I forgot about Spencer again. "Babe, I can't right now. I have to talk to Aiden and Sean."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait. Here it is. Thanks for reading.

Chapter four

I found myself pounding on Aiden and Sean's bedroom door like a daredevil knocking on death's door. With Abandon.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" I finally shouted as i jiggled the handle of the locked door over and over and over.

"Alright. Stop. What?" Aiden finally answered shirtless, rubbing his eyes, still half asleep and at least twice as hungover as I was. He is such a lightweight.

"What the FUCK did I do last night?" I shouted causing both of us to grab our skulls in pain.

"Dude," he cursed, "how should i know?" Sean growled from his spot on the bed. Then rolled over off the bed and appeared at the door. He doesn't drink. When we doo he is our babysitter. It comes in handy at times like this when we have no idea what happened the previous night.

"Where's the letter Sean?" I asked through gritted teeth. Whenever we get drunk I always give Sean my iPod, my cellphone and my video camera(so there's no proof) I never thought I need to give him unsent postage.

"It's gone." He said simply. Oh thank goodness. He must've thrown it away for me. Good babysitter.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Probably being picked up by the postman in a few hours." If I coulda I woulda grabbed him by his collar and demanded to know.

"WHAT? Why would you let me send that letter?" But he was shirtless, so I just sort of asked nicely.

"I went to the bathroom. I was gone for a minute maybe two but when I came out you two were gone. Presumably to the mailbox."

Oh, my goodness. "And what time did you let me call Cassandra to come over?" Just then Cassie walked out of my bedroom,

"Babe, don't even play like you weren't happy to see me. I'm still sore from last night!" She's wearing nothing but the fleece end blanket from my bed and by God is she wearing it well.

"When you came back from the mailbox she was with you. Not really sure how that works out. "He explains.

"I got booty called." Cassie admits. I'm so fucked up. During the night I wrote a letter to thr girl I'm in love with THEN texted the girl I'm just kinda sorta seeing for some late night drunk action. "now what's all this business about a letter?" She asks. I've never lied to her before. I'm kinda not all the a dishonest person. I pride myself on being direct and through, also emotionally retarted, but that's a whole different story.

"It's a thing. That I wrote. Last night. Before you arrived. To…" I stammer through the closest to an explanation as I can get. Epic fail. "I wrote a letter to Spencer." I exhale and clinch up awaiting the on slaughter of my girlfriend's rage. She doesn't like Spencer because I will do anything for her. You're basic jealousy issue. But surprisingly, Cassie just starts laughing. Like a full belly laugh.

"ohhh, man, she's gonna be so pissed!" Cassie sounds happy. Why does she sound happy? A pissed Spencer is not a happy moment. "You took the one precious thing you two share, that is: the deception you put her through because she makes you happy and is naive enough to think you can change AND you sullied it with the rank scent of hard liquer and lesbian sex?" Wow, when she puts it that…

"Guys we're going to Florida."

"What?" the three of them say in unison.

"She can't know that I'm…" quickly I rephrase for Cassie's sake. "That I drank last night. It would ruin her. Are you guys in or not?" I ask. I tap my foot on the floor to emphasize impatient.

"Do you even need to ask?" Aiden says then goes into his bedroom to pack. From his bedroom he shouts, "Shot gun!"

"Fuck that noise. Girlfriend gets shottie!" Cassie shouts back.

Sean goes into his bedroom to pack. He closes the door behind him, but leaves it open a crack. To hear what she and I are talking about, obviously. I close the door all the way and then usher Cassie toward the livingroom. She takes a spot on the sofa, I sit down next to her, then she stretches her long, amazing legs over my legs. She's not wearing anything. I know it. She knows it. And she knows I knows it.

"Are you sure you really wanna go to Florida. For to save my relationship with Spencer?" I ask. I really hope this isn't her way of mind fucking with me. She's squirming in the sofa a little bit. I think I know it's to get my attention, not really securing my faith in the female gender to not mess with my brain.

"We have talked about taking a vacation for awhile anyway and Florida sounds as good as any a place to vacation. Plus: I know what Spencer means to you and I know I give you shit but it's cuz I don't have that. After that thing where I slept with my ex after we first got together you had no reason to trust but you did anyway, and I've been faithful since. And I've always trusted you. Always. " She's actually being really nice. She's got this look in her eyes, I've only ever seen when she looked at her ex girlfriend, but when they were still together and Cassie was very much in love. "I know I don't say it enough.. or you know, ever, but I l-" she stammers a second. I know it's hard to say the words, if ever there was a time for me to stop this fucked up relationship it would be now, "I love you." Too late.

p.s. although the relationships are reall the events that happen up to this point I've completely fictionalized.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Forty-Five minutes later Aiden and Sean came out of their bedroom wearing attire that is only appropriate for tourist in the Florida area. Aiden wasn't even wearing a shirt and although I'm sure Sean was enjoying it, we still had 24 hours on the road and I wasn't looking forward to seeing his oiled up muscles in my rear view mirror. Sean on the other hand was wearing a wicker hat and denim overalls with no shirt. He also had his entire nose covered in white thick sunblock.

"You know we are going to be on the road for like 24 hours." I asked them as if punctuating the question with a 'duh'

"Yeah, but we're…" Just then my phone rang. It was unusual because my phone NEVER rang. I'm more of a texter.

"Hold on, it's…" I look at the phone. It was Cassie. "It's Cassie." I answered the phone. "Hello?" I answered slowly. It was Cassie. As I had anticipated. But she didn't sound like herself.

"Hey, um, can you come pick me up?" She asked slowly her voice shaking.

"What? Why" I ask quickly, confused. "I mean yeah, I'm on my way."

"Hey, but she might be here when you get here." Cassie added I could hear her biting her lip with nervousness. "She told me she was taking her car back when she find out we were going to Florida together, but now I don't think she'll leave without confronting you."

"Shit!" I cursed into the phone. "Well, yeah, okay, try to get her to leave but I'll be over in 5. Yeah." I said into the phone. It freaked me out when Cassie brought her ex into our situation. It's complicated.

"Okay. Hey I love you." Cassie said into the phone. It warmed me a little bit and killed me a little bit more.

"I'll be there in five." I said quickly then hung so she couldn't say anything more. I know this makes me a dick, but at this point I'm too confused to care.

Five minutes late I showed up at Cassie's apartment door. I raised my hair to knock on her door when before my knuckles could touch the hard wood Cassie's ex threw open the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Whatever the fuck I want?" I snap thru clenched teeth. I really really don't like her. I shove her to the side and head of the stairs to Cassie's floor of the shared house. Half way up I'm shouting for Cassie's attention.

"C'mon, babe, Aiden and Sean are waiting in the car. We're burning daylight."

She is just standing in the living room motionless. Terrified of her ex, I assume.

"Yeah, we talked about it. My girlfriend's not going anywhere least of all with you. But thanks for stopping by. It was so good to see you again." The ex was behind me and she grabbed my arm as if to usher me forcefully from the premises. I ripped my arm away.

"Okay, one: she's not your girlfriend anymore and two why do you hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you?" I huff. "I tried to be your friend and you threatened me the first time we met. Cassie didn't leave you for me. I know this because I wanted her to and she said no. She left you because you fucked up because you are fucked up. And now she's with me because I'm better. And a part of that means that there is no way in hell I'm going to let you ruin anymore of her life than the four years she's already wasted with you. She deserves so much better and you deserve to be put down like a fuckin' rabid animal. You are literally poison." This may seem mean, but my resentment toward Cassie's ex has been building for sometime. And I guess I'm not scared of her anymore. Which is probably gonna come in pretty handy because she has her fist pulled back and I'm pretty sure it's aimed right for my face.

Alright, I have a confession to make. I am NOT as tough as I look. I've never hit anybody before and I've never been hit before. I got into a scuffle once in high school with the captain of the cheerleading squad but that wasn't really as bad as the beat down I'm gonna get here. The only thing I know how to do is cover my head with my arms and prepare for impact.

But impact never comes. I'm still for a couple seconds still waiting, my eyes are clamped shut and my hearts pounding so quickly in my chest I can't hear what's going on around me. When I finally open my eyes Cassie has her ex's arm behind her back and although she's squirming Cassie's not loosening her grip anytime soon. "We're done." Cassie said against her ex's ear. "Take the car and leave. I'm with Ashley now and I'm happy. Happier than I ever was with you. And if you really loved me you'd leave me alone." Cassie loosening her grip and her ex pulled away then stormed out the door. The tires squealed as she pealed out of the driveway. The silence was finally broken when I said, "So, you, uh, ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's all set up downstairs. I just gotta grab one more thing." She said with a child-like grin of anticipation. Like a 5 year old at Christmas staring down from the second floor at the presents she doesn't quite deserve. In reality Cassie opened a side drawer of the coffee table and pulled out a see through glass jar filled almost entire with purple tinted marijuana. Suddenly, this trip got a lot better…. Is what I would think if I wasn't on my way to see Spencer aka the love of my life aka the girl who wants me to never smoke pot again? But technically since we're not together I don't actually have to listen to her when she tells me not to do something. Not to mention things are just way better when you're stoned.

We looked at each other for a minute. Silently. Our minds were talking to each other. Deciding something words couldn't express. "We've got time." I finally admitted.

"What about Aiden and Sean?" She asked but was already sitting down with the glass jar and a glass pipe in her lap.

"They'll be fine. I cracked the window."

About an hour later…. Was it an hour? Time moves much slower when you're under the influence of a mind altering substance. But eventually we made it down the stairs to the car and for a good while we had convinced the boss that what took so long was us having sex (which they were in totally support of) and not having smoked a bowl (which they in no way supported).

"oh my gosh, I'm so hungry!" I practically shout through the entire car. I had been thinking it awhile but I literally couldn't keep it in my brain any longer!

"dude, why are you driving so fast?" Cassie asked next to me, her eyes were wide and she was holding on to the center council like we were moving at warp speed.

"Punch it, Chewie!" I shouted finishing my thought aloud. Only to find no one in the car understood my train of thought. "Nevermind." I mumble then look down at the speedometer. "Babe, we're going 35. This is a residential area. We're not even on the highway yet." I explained slowly… for some reason.

We both busted out

and Aiden was enthralled by the sound of his own voice.

"Why not? They laughing. In the back seat Aiden and Sean just looked at us like we were retarded.

Eventually we came down from our high and hours into the road trip a comfortable arrangement of conversation was midway. Aiden was talking about something or another. I wasn't really listening. Then Cassie put her hand on my leg and squeezed. I knew what that meant. I looked over at her. She only smiled and moved her hand higher. I was wear a rather short denim skirt that I knew I looked good in, but I wasn't really trying to antagonize or tease her.

"Babe, come on, really?" I whispered. I didn't want the guys to hear me. Luckily they didn't Sean was enthralled with Aiden's conversation wont even notice." It was like she was ready my freaking mind. But my mind was really the problem. My body was reacting to her more than anything else. She carely unbuttoned the top button of my skirt and I would be lying if I said I didn't shimmy slight to give her a better feel.. of me.

She moved her fingers against my clit just a few times and I was already soaking my panties. I had to bite my lip to stop from moan out loud. Cassie is really good at what she does. I throw down the mirror above windshield and watch to see if Aiden and Sean have caught on. They hadn't and eventually I could resist no longer. I bucked my hips into her hand as I experienced a short but intense orgasm. But she didn't stop. I came again, before she finally pulled her hand away.

I sigh and settle back into my driver's seat, having miraculously kept the car going in a straight line the entire time.

"How many states do we go through to get to Florida?" She asked innocently.

"Like 9, I think," I guessed I really wasn't ready to think yet.

"So, one down and nine to go." She smiled and as if I was finished being aroused by her she licked her finger and sucked on them. It was sexy. I read in a men's magazine the after blowjobs when girls don't swallow its subconsciously a form of rejection from the woman. I totally get that.

It was going to be a long fucking trip.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews! I know I know Ashley seems like a dick but it's really complicated. She's totally gonna redeem herself. Maybe not in this chapter maybe not in the next but Ashley and Spencer are MEANT to be together. And To the one reviewer who asked about Spencer straightlaceness. There's a bit of it in this chapter. But no, Ashley is NOT exaggerating. Spencer is really that uptight. And Ashley obviously has a problem keeping her hands clean. So I like to think they compliment each other. Furthermore, Ashley super duper wants to be with Spencer but she knows there's no chance. _

Chapter Six

Florida was but miles away and all of were exhausted and mostly miserable. It's amazing what a road tip can do for friendships: that is ruining them, so to speak. Nah, but we were all just itching to get out of the car.

I knew Spencer's address by the address she gave me to write to, so her house was pretty easy to find with the global positioning system in my car. I called her from the outside of her apartment. Luckily she answered. That would have been wicked awkward if she was at work or some shit. I told her to go outside right now. She awkwardly refused thinking it was a joke (honestly who wouldn't?) But eventually she came outside and nearly fell to the ground in excitement to see me stand in front of my car looking all cool waiting for her. She ran over and hugged me like she'd never hugged me before and it was so tight I thought I might lose oxygen but what a way to go out: In Spencer's arms.

"I was in the neighborhood." I joked when she asked me what I was doing here.

"You're so freaking crazy, Ash!" She couldn't stop smiling and I in turn couldn't stop smiling.

Behind us, Cassie stepped out of the car and cleared her throat, beckoning my attention. "I brought the whole gang." Aiden and Sean were waiting patiently for their chance to cover Spencer in hugs. But Cassie just stood back. Spencer hugged them with only slightly less enthusiasm as she hugged me (duh, cuz I'm the best.). Then she pulled away and stood before Cassie. Spencer smiled what appeared to be genuine and threw her hand in front of Cassie.

"And you must be Cassie. I've heard a lot about you." She nodded and smiled. There was no tension. For whatever reason I thought there would be tension. Cassie slowly took Spencer's hand and returned the pleasantry.

"Likewise. It's a pleasure." She choked out. Cassie has this thing about her where she is NEVER nice. She's mean to everyone. Until she dropped the L bomb that included me. The fact that she was even trying to be nice only serves to deepen the knot of guilt in my stomach. For sending that stupid letter, for not breaking up with Cassie, for not telling Spencer how I felt the moment I felt it. This is retarded I thought to myself, and I rarely think.

"Do you guys have a place to stay? How long are you here for? Wait a minute…" Spencer paused and gave me a look. "How could you just take off? Don't you work tomorrow?"

I chuckled slightly, embarrassed. "We collectively decided we all needed a vacation so we called into work and said we have a grandma is Texas who just, uh, you know, died." Spencer doesn't fancy liars. I did tell work that, and I do kind of need a vacation, but the reason I'm here is for that fuckin' letter.

"Dude!" Spencer shouted, "That so messed up! You lied? To your boss? You could've easily given a weeks notice and I still would've been happy to see one week from now. Why'd you have to lie?" Okay, see, this is Spencer. She's SO uptight about everything. Like right now she looks like she about to cry!

"Yeah, no, I meant that's what I did." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Did you really need to come to Florida that bad?' She asked her eyes were all big and innocent and fucking beautiful.

"Would you believe if I said yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well, no, because you're a liar." She joked and smiled. This is how we work, she gets fucking pissed at me, and I make a joke, grovel or do whatever it takes to get her to smile and its over. And for whatever reason it's always feels like heaven to me. She's an angel, I swear to God.

Eventually she ushered us into her apartment. She shared it with three other girls all of whom hated each other. All actresses, like Spencer, saw other beautiful girls in the industry as competition. Why the hell they all decided to move in together was beyond me. Why Spencer wanted even a part of this world was even beyonder me (that's not right). She's got the look, Spencer's GORGEOUS and she's got the talent, but there's no killer instinct there. She won't fight another person for ANYTHING. She's that wholesome. She's that good. If I didn't know her myself I wouldn't believe it.

"There's not a lot of room but me casa es su casa me amigos." Spencer offered. I pretended to refuse then eventually gave in. The thing about making totally irrational decision at the spur of the moment is that there is almost no time to plan ahead. "Okay and hey Ash wanna do me a tiny favor?"

"What I'm here five minutes and you- it's not the dishes is it because I will not do the dishes." I stomped my foot and pretended to be angry. Spencer laughed a giant belly laugh. I smiled proud of myself. Cassie only barked a chuckle and it was directed toward Spencer's laughter. "I was going to call you today and tell you something important: a surprise. But you're here and you're going to overreact because that's what you do when something like this happens. Which you still won't explain why that's neither here nor there. Enter the favor: To not overreact"

"I stopped listening at surprise." I admitted.

"I'm dating someone." Spencer admitted biting her lip in nervousness.

"Great you're back with douchbag." I huffed. "Sorry I mean what's his name?" I'm fuming! Fuck that promise to not overreact. We go through this SHIT every six months with that guy. I mean Spencer does. Spencer goes through it. She's opens herself up and he breaks her heart. She's not strong enough to stay away so the fucker keeps coming back. "I can deal. No, no I can't. But I will. Cuz he's the one or whatever malarkey you spewing these days to justify that fucked up relationship." I was being mean. So mean. So irrationally mean. "I'm sorry. Spency, I'm sorry. You know how I get."

"It's not him." She admitted quickly like ripping off a band aid.

"Remember the guy I was telling you about? Ethan: the mechanic. We met at the acting workshop?" I nodded. Yes, I did remember. "And remember when he asked me out and I said no." I nodded again, "Well he asked me out again and I said yes. And that was three weeks ago…" I nodded then the words sunk into my skull.

"What the FUCK, Spencer. You? You kept this from me? Purposefully?" I asked. Now I felt like I was on the verge of tears. It felt like my world was shutting down around me. "You- You said if He wouldn't have you that'd you'd be alone forever. You said you never want to date again. You said-" I felt like I was going to black out.

I had never in a million years expected this. Not from MY Spencer. I had to deal with being in love her. I did okay… except when I'm drunk apparently. I had to deal with her wanting to marry loser face mcbutthead. I did okay. No one in this world deserves to get what they want than that girl standing before me. But this? This is unimaginable.

I'm next in line. I've waited in the shadows of our friendship since my feelings first came to light. I've done my time. I deserve to be with Spencer. I need her to be with me.. or I'll die. WITH being in an emotional kind of way. Some other guy I going to pry into Spashly time . And in the words of Vin Diesel, " I live for this shit.'

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked. I was bent over and was breathing long deep breaths over and over. It's how I learned to stop a panic attack.

"I want to meet him." I demanded.

"Absolutely." Spencer agreed," But maybe tomorrow, yeah? You guys must be starving. I know Ashley doesn't stop on road trips for anything." She smiled addressing the gang of my friends. She looked at me, but I couldn't meant her eyes. I don't really know what's going but I just can't look at her right now, okay?

"Amen." Sean shouted, "I'm starving!"

"I want chips. And cookies. And orange soda. And an apple!" Aiden hopped up and down excitedly. Spencer laughed. She's the only one who still finds his shit funny. Limited exposure probably.

"Eh, I could eat." Cassie muttered.

_Sorry. It's short. But there's more soon. K. I. T. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Cassie, we gotta talk." I exhale deeply. Her eyes go wide. I know she thinks I'm about to say I love you back. She is literally moments away from completely losing her shit. She is probably like a dream come true for her.

Which is why I feel so bad for her...

...When I push her out of the car door on the highway en route to Florida.

"Nevermind, no we don't. Bye." And then as we pass I shout, "Sorry."

...

"I love you, Ash." She admits to me.

"Shut your mouth." I respond. Then stand up and point to my front door. "And seriously get out of my house."

...

"I had a really great time." The text message read."I'm glad I agreed to go out with you." Her grammar was impeccable but still

DELETE CONTACT? Yes!

...

What people don't seem to understand about me is that I know I'm a pretty shitty person on the whole. I'm always gonna do the bad thing. I'm always gonna make the wrong choice. I'm a liar, a cheat and a fake. I'm gonna be honest about that. But that's why being with Spencer feels so great. She completes me in a way that makes me feel a little bit less like a piece of something on the bottom of your shoe when you leave a crumby movie theater.

But Cassie's great in her own way too. Cassie's like room temperature water on a hot day. Yeah, it does the job if I really really don't wanna wait for the ice to freeze ESPECIALLY when I don't even know if the ice is ever gonna freeze. That's Spencer. She's goodness incarnate. Maybe one day she will wake and realize she ought to be gay with me and we can settle down and have babies in the country side. Or maybe she'll find some hunk'a'man and do the same. I don't know. And that's why Cass isn't out of the picture... because at the end of the day, who really wants to be alone?


End file.
